User blog:Sgt D Grif/Outpost Zero
See the Outpost Zero page for up-to-date and canon information! Introduction I'm planning on writing a series titled Outpost Zero. It will take place around the time of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, probably a bit earlier. The main point of it will be that Outpost 0A and Outpost 0B are facsimilies of Outposts 01 and 0B aka Blood Gulch. It was created in case if knowledge about the Alpha being hidden as a simulation trooper was leaked or somehow discovered. The soldiers occupying it all come from Project Freelancer's biggest project: a world divided into a Red Nation and Blue Nation. As a result, legitimate Red and Blue Armies formed, and did not rely on Project Freelancer's constant attention. Characters: Blue: 2nd Lt. Brian Richards (Blue with EVA helmet): Leader of the Blue Base. Was specifically given this position by Project Freelancer due to a similarity in personality to the Alpha. Like the Alpha, he is quickly prone to anger, gets annoyed with people easily, and has difficulty with the sniper rifle (though not as terrible as the Alpha). His orders are to simply defend his base, and as a result, has relatively little to do. Private Austin Wells (Blue with Grenadier body): A fat, overweight idiot with a tendency to annoy anothers. He was recently transferred to Outpost 0A from Outpost 53A, being the sole survivor of 53A due to a massive assault by the Red Army on his base while he was asleep during a patrol. Private Jack Reynolds (Green): A new recruit with limited skill. He is somewhat quiet, and while is capable of understanding logic, has limited knowledge from simply not being educated much. Red: Staff Sergeant Peter Jones (Red with ODST helmet): Leader of the Red Base. After being promoted to Sergeant he became more lazy and began to care less about things. He spends most of his time in the nest outside the base. Corporal Michael Smith (Maroon): 2nd in command of the Reds. Smith oversees most of the operations at Red Base due to Sgt. Jones's desire to be left alone. Private Nick Johnson (Orange (coral in Reach)): A new recruit. Nick is somewhat lazy physically, but is often energetic in conversation or when screwing around. He has no problem with Sgt Jones's laziness, because he gets to screw around at the base instead of doing missions and engaging in combat. Private Joe Daniels (Pink (rose in Reach): A highly annoying recruit. Daniels has a tendency to talk non-stop, and has an irritating voice. He also possesses vast amounts of trivial and often useless knowledge, which he tends to share whenever he can. Daniels is also very energetic both physically and emotionally, and is somewhat bipolar. He has limited skill in combat, is rather weak, and because of Sgt Jones's laziness, is forced to stay at base and get on the nerves of Smith and Johnson. Also due to his annoyingness, Sgt Jones spends even more time at the nest, leaving Daniels at the base with nothing to do causing him to be even more annoying, and so forth. Episodes: #New Arrivals #Better Dead Than Red #Combat Plan #Recovery Plan #Solid Investment Gallery lt.png|2nd Lt. Brian Richards fatty.png|Private Austin Wells green.png|Private Jack Reynolds sgt.png|Staff Sgt. Peter Jones cpl.png|Corporal Michael Smith sword.png|Private Nick Johnson pink.png|Private Joe Daniels zeroblue.jpg|Blue Base zerored.jpg|Red Base Category:Blog posts Category:Outpost Zero